Golden Fox
by Plasmagun234
Summary: This is a story I decided to write. Naruto will be strong. Not overpowered, but strong. This will be a harem. I don't know how big, you reviewers will decide. Please review. All of them are greatly appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

A 13 year-old boy was walking to his apartment, having just escaped some drunk villagers and Shinobi. He was named Naruto Uzumaki, and he has the great Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or the Kyuubi, sealed inside of him. He was hated for that, even though the person who sealed it in him, the Fourth Hokage, wanted him to be seen as a hero. The Fourth died sealing the demon, as was the price of the Jutsu he used, the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, which summons the Shinigami, or the Death God, to come and take the target's soul and seal it into an entity, or have the Shinigami take it. There is a price, however as the user's soul is taken by the Shinigami and is devoured, to be forever trapped in the Death God's stomach. Naruto knew this. It wasn't hard to notice the whisker marks, longer than average canines, and obvious seal on his stomach. He also had heightened senses and agility, and was able to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight without being caught, thanks to his natural stealth. It was no wonder how he was able to escape ANBU without being caught. He was a prankster and mischievous, another inheritance from the Fox. Even demon foxes play pranks.

He finally made it to his apartment, given to him by the Third Hokage. He walks in and sighs at the mess that the villagers made. After he cleans it up, he sits down on his couch. At that time, a little red fox jumps onto his lap. He smiles at the little fox and rubs its head. It purrs in delight. He falls asleep soon afterwords. He found the fox when it was about to be killed by some villagers.

*Flashback*

Naruto was training one day, because he was going to the Ninja Academy soon. He heard something, and smelled blood, foxes and people. He runs to the source, and gets mad and also saddened at what he was seeing. Some villagers were killing a family of foxes. Naruto charges at the villagers and knocks one out with a hard punch to the jaw. He grabs the remaining kit and runs off. He runs to the vet and looks at the front desk. A woman was standing there. She had brown hair that had to bangs framing her face that reached her shoulders, and two fang-like marks on her cheeks. Naruto runs up to her and says, "Hello?" She looks down at him and smiles. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He held up the unconscious and injured fox and asks, "Can you help this fox?" She looks at the injured animal and takes it out of his hands. "Yes, I can. Can you follow me, please?" He nods, and follows her down a hallway. She opens a door and walks in, Naruto behind her. She puts the fox down on a metal table in the middle of the room and starts to bandage it. She decides to not wake it up, so it would not feel any pain. Or, not as much as it would when it was awake. After she was done, she grabs a pill and puts it in its mouth. The pill was very small, so it glides down the fox's throat without any problems. After that was done, she grabs it and, after putting it gently in her arms, asks Naruto, "Where did you find this fox?" After he tells her about where he found the fox and what happened, she was enraged. He calms her down by telling her how he saved it. "Thank you, Naruto. Not many people would do that." He just smiles at her and says, "No problem. What's your name?" "My name is Hana Inuzuka. What's yours?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the greatest ninja and surpass all Hokages of past generations!" She laughs. She really thought he could make it. There was something about him that made you believe every word he was saying. "Do you want to keep the fox?" She asks. Naruto nods, looking like a little kid who just got a new toy. She hands it too him, and he takes it carefully. "Thank you, Hana," he says with a smile. "You're welcome, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading this first chapter of Golden Fox. Sorry it was a little short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. I might have a lemon somewhere, if my friend is willing to help me. I know nothing about writing them, but maybe I'll write a decent lemon one day. Please review, and I don't care about flames. I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys, Plasmagun234 here with another chapter of Golden Fox. I was surprised by how many story alerts and favorites this story had. Thank you very much for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto wakes up on the couch to see his fox lying down on is lap. It was a girl, so he decided to name her Kaya. He rubs her ears, making her purr. He gets up, waking her. He picks her up and walks to his room. He gets dressed for bed and lies down. She cuddles up with him, enjoying the warmth.

The next day, Naruto gets up slowly and quietly, as to not wake up Kaya. She wakes up and jumps on his head. He gives her a bath then takes a shower himself, then dresses in what he wore yesterday. After eating ramen for breakfast, Naruto gets up and walks out the door. As he was walking out, Kaya jumps on his head. He smiles and walks over to the Academy. He walks in Iruka Umino's class. Everybody was already here: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto walks in and sits next to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-Chan," Naruto says with a smile. "Hey, Naruto-Kun," Hinata says back with a smile and small blush. All of the Rookie Nine had known each other since they were little kids. Hinata had a crush on Naruto, when Naruto surprises her with his question. "Hinata-Chan, do you, maybe…want to go on a date with me?" She smiles and says, "Of course I will. I was just about to ask you myself." Iruka walks in and says, "Hey, class. As you all ready for the test?" Everybody nods and some of them smile. After everybody was called it was just Naruto left. "OK, Naruto, go ahead and make a clone." "I can't make a clone, Iruka-Sensei. I have too much Chakra. Instead, I'll do this." Naruto puts his hands him a cross and says, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 15 clones appear out of nowhere. "Good job, Naruto!" Naruto nods and dispels the clones. He walks over and grabs a black headband. After Naruto puts it on, Iruka says, "Here are the teams: Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." A couple of minutes later, all of the Jonin Senseis come and pick up their team…except for team 7's.

* * *

"Where is he?" yells Naruto. "I don't know. Maybe he forgot…?" Sakura says. "No. He's a Jonin. He wouldn't forget," Sasuke says. Just then, a masked face pokes his head in the doorway. "Meet me on the roof," he says simply, disappearing into smoke. They all look at each other and shrug, then get up. After they were on the roof, they all sit down, except Kakashi. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves? Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Things like that. Your first, bubblegum." "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to spend time with my friends, training, and just hanging out." "Now you, Duck Butt." My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging out with my friends and training. I don't dislike anything, but I do hate a certain man." "Now you, Whiskers." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like hanging out with my friends, ramen, training, Kaya, and pulling pranks. I dislike people who judge people before they get to know when first, and the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook!" 'Looks like this team's going to be a good one', Kakashi thinks. "Meet me at Training Ground 7 at dawn tomorrow…and don't eat, or you'll throw up". After that, he disappears into a puff of smoke. "So, where do you want to eat?" Naruto asks. "Want to go to that dango shop that Anko always eats at"? Sakura asks. "Sure," Sasuke says.

They arrive at the shop, not surprised to see Anko eating dango like Naruto eats Ramen. They sit down when the waiter comes and asks for their orders. After they order, they decide to talk. They just talked about random things like training, how their day was, and what they were going to do later. After they get their food, they all eat and talk, with Kaya stealing some of their food when she had the chance. After they were done, they all walk out. "Good bye Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto yells over his shoulder as he runs toward his home. He narrowly escapes some villagers and Shinobi who hate him. After changing, he goes to sleep with Kaya in his arms.

The next day, after he eats breakfast and changes, he and Kaya go to the training grounds and meet up with Sasuke and Sakura. "Kakashi Sensei's not here yet," Sakura says, sounding bored. "I thought that might happen, so I decided to bring some cards," Naruto says, laying down a deck of cards. "At least we won't be bored out of our minds," Sasuke says, starting to shuffle them. They decide to start playing Go Fish first. After that, with Sakura winning, they start to play poker, with Naruto taking out some chips. After they play, with Sasuke winning the next round then Naruto winning the second, they get lost in the game, and when Kakashi arrives, they don't notice until he grabs the cards. "Aw, come on!" all three of them yell. "You still have to pass my test," Kakashi says, handing the deck and the chips back to Naruto. "What's the test?" Sasuke asks, getting up with his teammates All you have to do is take these bells from me," Kakashi says with an eye smile. "OK…start."

They all jump away and hide. Kakashi stands in the clearing, reading his porn book. He found himself jumping out of the way of a fireball from Sasuke. Kakashi takes out a kunai and readies himself. Naruto starts running silently behind him, like an animal on all fours. Kakashi moves out of the way, and Sakura comes charging with a kunai. Kakashi blocks and dodges her attacks. He underestimates her, and gets a deep cut on his right arm. She throws the kunai at the bells, cutting them off. Naruto rushes forward and gets one bell, but Kakashi gets the other one back. Sasuke also rushes him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Kakashi blocks all of them with ease, only feeling slight discomfort when he blocks with his right arm. Sasuke tries to snatch the bell out of Kakashi's hand, but Kakashi was holding on too tight. Sasuke tries to fake him out, but it didn't work. Naruto joins in, with his stance being him on all fours. Kakashi was having a hard time blocking both of them, and gets slightly overwhelmed when Naruto makes 15 Shadow Clones. Naruto manages to get the bell, and backs off, with Sasuke following. Naruto throws a bell to Sakura, then Sasuke. Kakashi claps and says, "Well done, team. You worked well together. And Naruto. You gave them the bells, even though you knew the consequences. Well done." Naruto just smiles.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the Hokage Tower. We'll get our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi disappears into smoke, and the rest of team 7 decides to go to Ichiraku.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, Sasuke is not an emo who is trying to kill Itachi. Hinata isn't shy, and Sakura isn't a bitch. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I love to read them. Flamers, grow the hell up. Anyways, until next time, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were at Ichiraku, just chatting about random things, when an ANBU walks up to them. "Naruto Uzumaki, please go to the Hokage Tower. The Hokage wants to speak with you. You two, don't follow." After paying for their meal, Naruto heads to the Hokage Tower. 'Wonder what the Old Man wants me for,' Naruto asks himself as he walks into the office. "Please, sit down," Hiruzen says. "What do you need?" Naruto asks, sitting down. "Naruto, I have to tell you something very important." "What's that?" "Your father was Minato Namikaze, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto says, "I already knew about Dad, but I never figured out who my mother was…" Sarutobi looks at him and says, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Naruto. I had to not say anything, due to your father's enemies in the Land of Stone." "It's OK. I understand," Naruto says with a smile. "You just wanted to protect me." Sarutobi smiles and asks, "How did the test go?" "It went great. We all passed." "That's all I wanted to speak with you about," Sarutobi says. "OK, see you later, Old Man," Naruto says with a wave. "By the way, if you're overwhelmed by the paper work and stuff, use Shadow Clones for it. It'll get finished much faster." Naruto walks out, leaving Sarutobi in his office, feeling like a complete derp.

Naruto heads to the training grounds and does his normal routine: 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 5 laps around the training grounds. Kaya does only Chakra training and does the laps with him. After he finishes, he drinks some water he had brought, giving some to Kaya, missing the pair of lavender eyes watching him the while time. Naruto had his shirt off, so she could se his body from the waist up. 'I wonder what's below that…' Hinata started to drool a little, but then she blushes and shakes her head, wiping the drool from her mouth. She never noticed that Naruto had snuck up behind her. "Boo," Naruto whispers in her ear, making her jump and shriek. Naruto laughs, falling on his back, holding his stomach. "You should see your face right now!" Naruto says, still laughing. Hinata starts to laugh, too. After Naruto gets back up, he asks her, still laughing a little, "Want to go on that date after I take a shower?" Hinata nods, then starts thinking of what he would look like in the shower, drooling a little again. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you're drooling," Naruto says with a smirk, knowing what she's thinking. She blushes, then wipes the drool off of her mouth. "Like what you see?" Naruto asks, making Hinata blush an even redder shade. Naruto puts his shirt back on and says, "Let's go to that dango shop that Anko-chan eats at all of the time." "Why do you call her chan instead of sensei?" Hinata asks. "I call her that because she's a good friend. She's been there for me, and I've been there for her." Hinata nods, then walks home to get ready. Naruto gets home, takes a shower, then gets ready.

He walks to the Hyuuga compound, wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a black jacket slung over his shoulder. He knocks, hearing Hinata say, "Just a minute." When Hinata opens the door, Naruto was speechless. Hinata was beautiful. She had on a lavender dress that showed her body in all the right places. "Naruto-kun, why are you drooling?" Hinata asks, a smirk now on her face. "Do you like what you see?" Naruto wipes the drool from his face and says, "I love it." Hinata blushes, then they walk to the dango shop. They walk in, to see only Anko there. Naruto and Hinata sit at a booth, and they start to eat the food that the chef had already prepared. Anko sees them, and smiles a bit. 'So, the brat finally got himself someone, huh?' she thinks to herself. She was feeling sad for some reason. She shrugs it off and keeps eating, feeling even more sad and depressed when she sees Naruto and Hinata, laughing and eating together. Then, she started to feel something else. 'Am I…jealous? No, I can't be…I should be feeling happy for him…'

Naruto and Hinata were having a great time, laughing and smiling. After they were done eating, and saying hi to Anko, they decided to head to the park.

A/N: Sorry for taking so damn long! I have school, and some other stuff. I'm in school right now, and we're going to put our laptops up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Golden Fox. See you later!


End file.
